Return to Earth
by JotunChick11
Summary: 'Fear looks so enchanting on you.' Loki whispered, his lips hovering just above hers. Darcy glanced around the room, her heart rate increasing as he slowly put his hands around her waist. Loki pressed his lips against hers, the touch burning like blue fire. 'You are right to fear, Darcy Lewis...' Loki/Darcy (DUH) Sequel to Journey to Asgard.
1. Arrival

**The sequel to Journey to Asgard, new and improved ;P**

* * *

Darcy wrapped her arms around Eric Selvig. Her suitcase fell over onto its side in the warm New Mexico sand.

''I'm so glad you're home.'' He said loudly, his wife Kathy walking over slowly, a red bandana wrapped around her smooth head.

''Kathy!'' Darcy exploded, hugging the frail woman as hard as she could.

''Oh Darcy... We missed you so much...'' Kathy held Darcy at an arm's length, looking her up and down. ''Good. That Thor fellow took care of you, it's a good thing he did too...'' Kathy smiled, and pointed a warning finger at Thor, who was discussing something with Eric. ''You would have had it coming if anything bad happened to this little missy.''

Darcy smirked and rolled her eyes, ''As if Thor watched me.'' She muttered, walking over to stand next to Thor.

''You,'' Darcy pointed an accusing finger at Thor, ''Have a lot of work to do. Eric.'' She turned her attention to her step-dad, hands on her hips. ''How's your health been? No heart attacks lately, right?''

''No... None at all. Why are you asking me this?'' Eric replied, looking at her questioningly.

Thor, nodded his head, and looked up to the sky, ''Heimdal! You can send him down!''

The bi-frost opened, and blue fire scorched the ground, reaching up into the heavens, straight and serene. It vanished, and a single person was left, His ebony hair pinned to the side of his head by the mouth collar he had on.

''OMG! What the heck is that on him for?'' Darcy ran over to Loki, smoothing the hair back from his eyes and checking him over.

''Please don't tell me she's just going up to your brother and trying to comfort him? Darcy get away from him!'' Eric called, running towards her.

''Eric! It is all right, Loki has refused to harm her in any way, and he will not bring her any calamity as long as he is under my guard.'' Thor stopped him, looking over at Loki disdainfully, still not forgiving his half-brother for his faults.

Loki raised his hands in a way of explanation, sitting down as gracefully as he could with his hands bound. He mumbled something, his words garbled because of the mask.

''Can you get this off of him douche?'' Darcy asked Thor, sitting down next to Loki. She remembered how cruel they'd been to each other at their first meeting, he was so... Infuriating. She stuck her bottom lip out, and pulled his hair loose of the mask, fumbling with the clasp.

Thor sighed, and ripped the mask off, throwing it aside and moving a ways away from Loki.

''Thankyou.'' Loki mouthed, rubbing his jaw. ''How was your trip down here?'' He smirked at Darcy taking her hand and kissing it gently, laughing when he heard Thor growl.

''Better than yours that's for sure,'' Darcy tilted his head up and kissed his lips, then swiftly helping him up. She took a deep breath, preparing to face her angry adoptive parents.

* * *

''You left her alone?'' Kathy asked accusingly, the sweet little woman turning into an overprotective mother.

''Hey, she was in better hands with me than she was with him.'' Loki retorted, dodging to avoid a blow to the head by Thor. ''It's the truth, dont avoid it brother.''

''My father left me no choice, and with Jane gone...'' Thor began.

''You had to leave her with a psychopath that i personally hate.'' Eric finished, glaring at Loki from across the table.

''Would you like to order mam?'' The waitress asked, eyeing Thor and Loki like they were freaks.

''Yes two Tall mocha frappuchino's with whipped cream, and one blonde tall coffee, no whipped cream thankyou.'' Kathy replied, smiling at the young woman.

Loki sighed, leaning his head against Darcy's shoulder, ''Can we go somewhere that i wont get looked at weird?'' He muttered, rolling his eyes at the way Eric's face turned purple at the sight of him that close to her.

''I dont know. Depends if Thor and Eric agree on how you ended up here.'' Darcy replied, smiling as the waitress placed the frappuccinos in front of her. ''Here, try this.''

''Is it good for my health?'' Loki eyed the coffee warily, weighing the risk of drinking the liquid.

''No. But ti tastes good, and it doesn't kill you.'' Darcy took a sip of hers, watching as Loki timidly took a sip. His eyes widened, and he continued drinking, the cup emptying faster than it should have.

''No. Just no. Loki can not stay here with Darcy.'' Eric stood up, staring Thor down. ''I cant let her be put in harm's way because of this insane...''

''Eric, no. He's staying. I want him to stay.'' Darcy stopped Eric from saying more, Loki and her standing up in unison.

''Why cant he stay?'' Kathy asked, picking up her purse, and heading outside to the car. ''I think it's nice that Darcy has a boyfriend.''


	2. I'm leaving

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Darcy smiled at Eric, her adoptive father driving as calmly as he could with his lifetime enemy in the backseat.

''I take it Eric hasn't forgiven me.'' Loki mumbled in her ear, trying to sit as still as possible.

Darcy smirked, and looked up at him. Frowning she formed the word , ''No.''

Loki nodded, and leaned back into his cushioned seat, apparently uncomfortable with the seating arrangements. Darcy had the left window seat, Loki was in the middle, and Thor had the right window seat.

''We're here.'' Kathy said brightly, unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out of the car. ''C'mon in. I made lemonade so you can all have a glass in the sunroom.''

''She is a very fine and hospitable woman Eric.'' Thor said politely, squeezing out of the cramped car, his armour popping back into place.

Loki visibly relaxed, his own clothing crumpled and disheveled looking.

''Youy heard the woman let's go!'' Darcy pushed him out of the car, his legs wich were unused to transportation by car, had fallen asleep, and crumbled underneath him.

''What temporary weakness is this?'' Loki hissed, slowly rising to his feet, dusting himself off in an attempt to regain any lost honor.

''Your legs fell asleep ... Or maybe it's just the fact that Thor's hammer was cutting off blood flow to your right leg.'' With that, Darcy went inside, the screen door slamming shut behind her.

Loki tentatively opened the door, wincing at the noise the door made as it opened. He looked around the sunroom, his whole aristocratic behavior not fitting into the small yellow and blue sunroom.

''Love the changes to the house Kathy, when did you finish the paint job?'' Darcy walked back in, plopping down on the swing with a carton of ice cream in hand. She patted the space beside her, and gestured for Loki to come over.

He slowly sat down on the swing, not appreciating the way the seat moved around as much as Darcy.

Thor walked into the sunroom, eyeing the TV doubtfully. He knelt, aand peered at his own reflection in the grey glass. He hesitantly lifted a finger, pressing the power button. The TV burst to life, the news channel coming on.

_''Avengers Tower in construction now, and will be finished in 2015. Until then we have the issue in London to deal with. A rampaging creature...'' _

Darcy picked up the remote, turning off the TV before anything interesting came on. ''Nothing new to see there...'' She placed the remote back on the side table, smiling at Eric when he came in.

He smiled back, and took a small sip of lemonade. ''So... Your father the king of Asgard, has decided that Darcy is the caretaker of a power mad criminal?''

''He has decreed that Loki be watched over by Darcy, whilst Loki serves his punishment here on Earth.'' Thor replied tartly, he too sipping a glass of lemonade.

''And you think he should be here on Earth? After what he did?'' Eric pointed an accusing finger at Loki, who rolled his eyes at the unwanted attention.

''Can you just accept the facts and get over it? I for one will enjoy this banishment, due to the fact that I won't have hourly visits from my dear brother.'' Loki shot out, his words getting him angry looks of disapproval.

''No. You just want to be here, so that you can try out your master plan again.'' Eric stood up, pointing his finger at Thor now. ''Tell your father that my daughter is having nothing to do with this Asgardian.''

''He won't even be staying here so why do you have an issue with it?'' Darcy asked, her question directed to anyone in general. ''I'm taking him to my apartment in New York.''

Silence greeted her.

''Youre going?'' Eric mouthed.

Darcy nodded. She hated feeling terrible, but she hated feeling smothered more.


	3. Fallen

**Thankyou all! Ah my dear Gunslinger21 you have been so faithful to me... I hope our good Sorceress will follow in your wise footsteps my dear friend...**

* * *

Darcy sighed and leaned back into the plush seat of the taxi. ''The Airio Puerto Airport.'' She buckled the seat belt, shoving her purse next to her.

Loki awkwardly squeezed in, disguising himself in a nice suit. His face paled even more so as the taxi lurched forward, speeding down the dusty New Mexico streets.

_''Ring ring... Ring ring... RING ring... RING! RING! AHHH-''_ Darcy flipped open her phone, hearing a complaintive Jane on the other end.

''Hey Jane.''

''Darcy! I want to know why you're in Mexico and not here in New York. I'm having a huge breakthrough and I may be able to recreate the Einstein Rosen bridge! I need you here!'' Darcy could hear Jane typing away on her computer.

''Uh Janey. I was abandoned in Mexico by Thor. So if you have to yell, yell at...'' Darcy paused, and looked at the screen of her phone. It had gone blank. ''What the hell?'' She smacked it hard, and it returned to her call list.

She redialed Jane's number and waited.

''Why on earth did you-''

The phone was dead. ''Why the heck is..?''

''Darcy... Look.'' Loki tilted her head so that she could easily see what she saw.

''Shit!'' She yelled as the cab screeched to a stop, the cab driver was panting heavily and turned rapidly towards her and Loki. ''Get out! Out of my car you devils! You bring bad luck to my car!'' He literally screamed them out of the car, and then drove away, his cab tires leaving dust blowing in Darcy's face.

Before her lay a huge crevasse, the air around the area hot and dry.

''Loki... What is it?'' Darcy stepped closer to the edge, and dropped her useless phone into the blackness, waiting for it to land at the bottom.

''It's...'' She heard a gasp and turned around.

Loki was lying on the ground, holding his head in his hands and writhing about. She knelt next to him, trying to calm him down. He froze and opened his eyes, his piercing green gaze searching her blue one. ''They're coming for me... Help me.'' He smoothed her hair back, his other hand stroking her cheek.

''Who is coming?'' Darcy looked around, and started to stand.

''No!'' Loki pulled her down, and waved his hand over her eyes, his own wandering over to the other side of the abyss.

Darcy followed his gaze, and saw two black creatures, each riding a black armoured horse.

_''Ishacriiiii...'' _The largest black creäture cried out, its voice loud and deafening.

At its words a black staircase appeared, and the two creatures traveled down into the deep.

''They are the ghost hunters. They gather the souls of the people indebted to them... Only heavy concealment spells have protected my own.'' Loki looked at her, fear showing in his emerald-green eyes.

''Why are you indebted to those guys?'' Darcy whispered, slowly standing up, the danger gone for the moment.

''Darcy. You don't want to know the answer to that do you? I don't think you do.'' He had stood, anger and hurt showing stronger than the fear.

She took another step back and felt a strange pull, dragging her towards the edge. ''Loki?'' She was pulled back a few feet, the edge only a yard away now. She closed her eyes, and opened them.

_''Who dares to tresspaassssss here?'' _A snake-like voice hissed out of the dark.

* * *

''Darcy? Darcy!'' Loki scrambled toward the edge of the abyss, the urge to go in unbearable, he ripped at his shoulder-length black hair. Moaning in sorrow.

''Why!'' He screamed, no one had ever escaped the Grashadi Hunter. His only hope for life was gone to his own demons. He rocked back on the heels of his feet, screaming.

The ground shook, and he felt the anger swelling inside of him, his countenance growing dark. He felt the last traces of the tessaracts power, flooding his body with adrenaline, the anger filling him.

He would not flee. He was to face his demons at last. Never again would the people he loved be harmed because of him.


	4. Elendas'

**Hello** **friends! I hope you all love the update!**

* * *

Darcy felt her head, the darkness of wherever the hell she was had really started to wear on her eyesight. She reached out in the darkness, but heavy metal chains clapped on her wrists kept her from reaching far.

A hissing sound startled her, and she banged her head against the wall. ''Dammit!'' She shouted, her head throbbing with pain.

**_''You speak with an assurance that will earn you your own death.''_ **The snake-like voice hissed in her ear. She flinched away and the voice continued in its rattling tone. _**''Do not think I will hesitate to kill an Azzur-Daughter. Your powers are useless to me and it will do you well not to use them.''**_

Darcy felt confusion sinking hin. She knew she had powers, but they were small, and the demon-fire that flowed through her body was little but a spark compared to Loki's power. ''I have no power. I'm an ordinary intern that fell in your hole. Can you let me out?'' Darcy half-heartedly hoped the creäture would free her.

**_''No. But considering the fact that you are of the royal line, I shall offer you a light.''_**A spark lit up the room, smaller than a glow, but it was enough for Darcy's eyes to focus and take in the winged creäture before her. It had cruel twisted horns, its face like unto a demons. But this was a far worse creäture. Darcy could feel its burning hatred, and was completely and utterly made of darkness. Whereas the demons loved and craved firelight, hording it and using it as a treasured weapon.

Darcy opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She was speechless and her eyes dilated in fear. The creäture stepped toward her and offered her a scaly hand.

**_''If your dull mortal life is more important than your life, I would take the hand offered you my queen.''_**The creäture had sarcasm in his deep snake-like voice, and he smiled at her. At least she assumed it was a smile.

She reached out and took the dark scaly hand. The world spinning on contact. The world took a new form, a bright light filling the room. She covered her eyes, waiting for her sensitive eyes to get accustomed to the light.

_**''I brought the queen as requested my lord. Your sister awaits your side.''** _The creäture bowed and hissed for her to do the same. **_''You stand before the king of m,y realm. Bow!''_**

_''It is alright Cornilius. Now that my sister has returned, she will be addressed as a queen. Not a prisoner.'' _The voice leveled out, no longer sounding foreign to her. She looked up, and saw a pale fair-haired man, his body normal except for two tattoos he bore on either cheek.

''My sister!'' He ran toward her, wrapping her in a joyful embrace. Darcy froze up, wanting to push the weird blonde creeper away.

''I swore to you that once i broke free from the Alfeim's prison I would free you from this form. And I will!'' The man kissed her cheek, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. ''Earth has suited you well for now. And I will give them my thanks as soon as possible. Cornilius, you are permitted to return to the prefered form our kind take.''

The black creäture sighed, and his skin slowly changed into a dark brown, his skin returning to normal. His arms bore more strange markings.

''They are beautiful aren't they?'' The man looked down at her appreciatively, his hands still placed firmly on both her arms, holding her. ''Alatariel. Do you remember that name?'' He asked, the words stirring something inside of her.

''Who are you?'' She asked, not wanting to stay int he dark any longer.

''Alatariel is your name... You are my sister. And if you must have me refresh your memory my name is Elendas'.''


	5. The last Golden City of Light

**Thankyou all my viewers for everything. Thankyou SorceressSupreme for the review and I hope Thorin and You stop cussing in your reviews:)**

* * *

Loki watched as the being strode away, Darcy having no choice but to follow. He glanced around, his green eyes searching out any possible threat.

The creäture, who had taken the guise of a light Fay, was slowly following he others, his dark brown eyes passing over Loki's hiding spot before he too walked away.

Loki let out a sigh of relief, and crept out of his hiding place, taking the form of a fay. He now had blue eyes and black hair, and his skin was a little darker. He knew his disguise would not protect him from Darcy, but at least the fay would not notice him.

''Iscri-gune!'' A feminine voice called out, halting him in his tracks. ''You should be at the coronation! Not idling here like a Bilgsnipe who's lost it's mum!''

He turned, and saw a fair-haired woman with high cheek-bones staring back at him. ''I am sorry, but I believe I am lost.'' He said slowly, trying to appear confused and dull.

She sighed and took the bait, steering him in the opposite direction of Darcy. ''Let us find you suitable coronation cloth-wear, and then we will discuss your lack of direction.''

* * *

Darcy fiddled with her fingers, letting out a gasp of pain as a sharp pin poked her side.

''Forgiveness, your highness. I have clumsy fingers and I do not deserve such honor.'' The dark-haired seamstress said hurriedly, glancing up at Darcy's face before returning to her work.

Darcy opened her mouth to reply, but let out a second strangled sound as another woman pulled the strings on her corset tight.

Elendas' walked in, smiling in approval at her outfit. Darcy felt like a queen, but that wasn't exactly a good thing. The bodice was white and blue, golden thread weaving designs in the soft fabric. The skirt fell at her legs like rose petals, and when she walked the layers moved to reveal a lighter blue cloth underneath.

''You look like a true daughter of starlight!'' Elendas' exclaimed, clasping both hands on her shoulders again.

Darcy gave him a weak smile, focusing more on the fact that her ribs were almost cracking.

''We have made adjustments to out timing, and will be having your coronation tonight. Under the light of the stars. For only real queens of light get that kind of coronation. Come! I will show you the kingdom.'' Elendas' took her hand in his, leading her away from the to seamstresses.

''So, where exactly are we?'' Darcy asked, hoping to get a little more information on her location.

''You are in Mica. The last Golden City of Light. We have protected Mica for centuries, and will continue to protect it. How long has the magic in your veins shown itself?'' He sounded very interested in her magical abilities, and Darcy almost wanted to tell him the truth.

''For a very long while. Why? And where is Mica located on the map?'' Darcy was lying, and she could see his doubt, but there was no way she was going to tell him she was inexperienced. If it came down to it threatening ma be her only way out of this.

''Mica is far away from Earth, and it is far from any of the other realms. Like Asgard.'' Darcy flinched when he said Asgard, but continued walking, partially admiring the tulips and iris' while listening to him. ''Oh look! The orchids are in bloom. They know that the arrival of their queen has come.''

''What do you mean... Queen?'' Darcy felt dread sinking in, she didn't know why, but she felt watched.


	6. Can't Breathe

Loki watched as the man took Darcy's arm once more, leading her behind some rather exquisite rose bushes. He coughed lightly, his breathing was rapid and shallow. The density of the air was not treating Loki well and as he took a few steps forward his legs gave out.

''Darcy...'' He mumbled, slowly getting to his feet. His head swam, and he did a quick spell to clear his thoughts. The small usage of magic drained him, and Loki felt his heart begin to beat faster. His clothing weighed him down, and he could not breathe. Voices came closer, and one of them was eerily familiar. The masculine voice sounded unperturbed, while another, kinder voice was soothing.

Loki opened his eyes, and saw sapphire blue eyes looking down at him, fear and sadness filling them. He reached up a pale hand, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. He did not know the girl before him. She was an angel, ''The most beautiful angel in all the realms.'' He thought slowly, his heart beginning to slow. His eyes closed, and he fell into nothingness.

* * *

''You have to help him! He's not breathing!'' Darcy held Loki in her arms. His new outfit and blue eyes did not hide who he was. And she was filled with fear, he had stopped breathing, and his heart was no longer beating.

''He cannot breathe the Golden air. He must be someone who does not belong. Or he is an unfaithful one.'' Elendas' stood, gazing at a silver rose, he spoke smoothly, not hurrying in any way.

''Please! I am your sister! You have to help him! Please...'' A tear fell down Darcy's cheek, and she felt a tremor run through the ground, the rose plant he was admiring withering into a rotted thorn-bush. Elendas' glanced down at her sharply, surprise and anger in his light blue eyes.

He paused, ''Let me see him.'' He moved her away from Loki's still body, passing his hands over where Loki's heart should be. Then he placed one hand on his chest, and the other on Loki's forehead. He whispered something under his breath, then moved back, as if disgusted with Loki.

Darcy sighed in relief when Loki's chest began to rise and fall, his breathing labored but returning to normal. ''Thgankyou...'' Darcy murmured, cradling the sleeping man's head in her lap. She brushed away a strand of his black hair, admiring the way he looked when he slept.

''You should not hold him so. It is forbidden in the Golden City to touch a man r woman in that way, unless the be joined by the Hyphae.'' Elendas' glowered at Loki, plucking a white rose from the garden and handing it to her. ''I will take him to the healing room, and you go quickly to your chambers. You will know the way by instinct.'' He pressed the rose into her hand, the thorn pricking her palm.

''Ow!'' She gently took the rose away from the wound, not wanting to offend her ''brother'', and looked closely at the thorn wound. It was clean, and a drop of blood was running down her hand. Elendas' watched patiently, and then took the rose and pressed it to her palm again. She didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't like the way it hurt.

''A true queen will morph into her everlasting form at the touch of the Rose.'' Elendas' tried to explain, and as he spoke, she felt a smooth breeze run through her hair, the feeling scary and yet delightful. ''I was right to think you were the queen. Now I know you are my sister.''

Darcy did not like those words, and she ran to the edge of the pond that was next to the garden. The woman who stared back at her resembled Darcy, but she had white hair, and her eyes were a brighter blue.

''Who am I?'' Darcy whispered, watching her reflection copy the words. Elendas' couldn't possibly be her brother. Her mother ad committed suicide and left her with Eric and Kathy. Her father was who knows where, and she was human. The only magic she possessed was the ability to control wind, fire, water, and earth. Nothing more. A gift left to her by a good friend, Dr. Stephen Strange. She could not be a queen of a forgotten race.

Or could she?


	7. What's happening to me?

Loki groaned, and flipped over onto his side, taking in the scent of fresh linen and the sea. His eyes flickered open, and he looked around at his surroundings.

He was in a very large bed, his body entangled in the sheets. A pale-haired young woman sat in the bedside chair, her familiar face looking out the large window.

Loki took deep peaceful breaths, struggling to remember what had happened. Darcy had found him, after he was choking, and he had been healed. But the woman before him couldn't be Darcy. Could it?

She looked over to him, and a smile spread over her face, she leapt up, and rushed over to him. ''I'm so glad you woke up! I thought you were dead!'' He knew that voice, it was Darcy. But what had happened? Her hair was the color of starlight, and her eyes were very clear.

He pressed himself up onto his elbows, instinctively lifting his hand up to feel her pale cheek. Running his fingers through her pale hair. ''Who are you?'' He said warily, taking his hand away. He inwardly scolded himself for being so intimate with this woman. What if it wasn't Darcy?

''It's Darcy? Oh I'm so glad you're truly alright. I was so worried, but then Elendas'...'' Darcy started babbling, but the mention of that name caught him off guard.

''Elendas'?'' He asked warily, looking at her face intently. It was Darcy, and he recognized the magic she was under.

''Yes. He thinks I'm his sis' and need to be queen.'' Darcy replied, burying her face into his chest, then looking back up at him. She had comfortably lain next to him, and had her head on his chest. He wondered at her grace, she didn't seem like the Darcy he knew with the hair and dress.

''I... I'm glad I found you in time.'' Was all he said. Elendas' had been the crown prince of Mica for years, but last Asgard knew his father was in good health. What was going on? He carried more magic than Loki, and was always looking for more power. He had once offered Loki part of the glory if Loki had helped him rob Ygdrasil. But luckily Loki wasn't foolish enough to accept the offer.

''What is happening to me? I feel weird, and my old modern self is being affected. I no longer make sarcastic comments, and I look different.'' She played with his thick strands of ebony hair, breathing in his fresh scent.

Loki pulled himself up, looking down at her. She was different. And he could sense the magic that flowed through her. She had power that Elendas' wanted, and he was going to get it from her, somehow... Loki rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart-beat. She ran her fingers through his thick soft hair, and he did the same to her. He had promised to protect her, and he would.


	8. Divine

Darcy smiled at Elendas' as her led her through the dim forest. Patches of sunlight shown through the canopy, lighting up her white hair beautifully. She was still shocked when she looked in the mirror, her appearance foreign. But over time she had grown used to the look of platinum hair.

''My people have resided in Mica for generations, until our planet stopped supporting the birth of our children. The air was thick with magic, and most children would die off after a moon. So that is why we sent you to earth, there you would be safe, and know whatever happiness that ball of mud could offer.'' Elendas' squeezed her hand, stopping next to a gurgling stream.

''Why is it always bright here? Even the moon is brighter.'' Darcy asked, sitting down next to the stream. She was dressed in a jade gown, with small pearls and crystals designing the bodice and skirt.

''We do not have one moon. We have three. And this is the City of Light. You will have to learn much before your coronation.'' He sat beside her, eyes darkening before he continued. ''Why did you ask me to save that lesser being? He was obviously unfit for the atmosphere.''

''Because he is a friend of mine... He, is very close to me I guess. You know how that feels I'm sure.'' Darcy stood again, and hopped over the stream, stumbling slightly as she regained her footing.

''I do not understand... I have not know a feeling such ads you speak of. You were my only hope for that feeling.'' He jumped across the brook, placing a warm hand on her neck.

''But you said I was your sister?'' She replied, not entirely comfortable with the circumstances.

''Everyone is related. No one man is separate from the rest. He will always be his wife's brother, but they are bound together in a relationship stronger than blood.'' He bent his head until it rested against hers, closing his blue eyes.

This was a little confusing, but Darcy had gotten the idea, her modern mind was still confused though. ''But if you're related you can't marry. It's like... weird.''

''No it is not. If the Hyphae says your love is divine, you can wed.'' Elendas' tilted her face towards his, and tucked a strand of her hair away from her eyes. ''I would hope that our love was divine...'' He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. Darcy panicked, thinking up any excuse not to kiss him.

''I thought you wanted me to see the Hyphae guy... Right?'' She leaned away, hoping that Elendas' wouldn't get offended.

He straightened up, frustration in his sapphire eyes. The look was gone as soon as it arrived, replaced by understanding. ''Yes. We shall go get his blessing of coronation. You cannot be queen without his blessing.''


	9. The Elder Tree

Darcy felt relief flood through her as Elendas' walked away, heading through the beautiful city in silence. He was very handsome, but the way he touched her, didn't feel like a lover's touch. Not that she'd know what that felt like, it was just that it felt more... Desirous. And not for her body.

Darcy trailed behind him, thinking back to where she had left Loki. He probably had left her room by now, and was wandering about the castle in search of her. She had felt herself falling for him more. Their relationship had been more fun before, but now it was serious, and Darcy wondered where it would go. They hadn't done anything that usual modern couples did back on earth. Loki was still distant, and had secrets from her, and she had secrets from him.

* * *

Loki rubbed his temple, struggling to breathe the air. It was clouded with the essence of pure magic. Something the world had lost long ago, and was desperately in need of. Unicorns to Cockatrices had filled all the lands before, but now pure magic had left most lands, and Asgard only had some pure magic left.

The air clenched around his heart, and he took a deep breath. Surely Elendas' couldn't have given her the essence of her true powers. She was far more powerful that Loki could dream of being, and the thought of her at full power was frightening.

Relief flooded him, and his breathing became normal once more. Darcy must have pleaded with Elendas', and told him to help Loki adapt. It was amazing that Elendas' himself had adapted. After being a Svartleheim elf and moving to Asgard, he and Loki had trained in the mystical arts together. Elendas' had great dreams in his mind, and he had always wanted more. Even asking Loki if he would give him some of his power. Loki had refused, and Elendas' had left to find the last City of Light.

Legend proved itself to be trustworthy, and led the power mad Elendas' to the city, giving him the power he needed. The Hyphae hadn't discovered his wrongdoing. Surely the old man knew? He had to?

* * *

Elendas' was growing stronger, but the Hyphae did not have all the magic in the worlds. The sorcerer Supreme and the last Azzur daughter had hidden pure magic from him. And he could easily gain what he was unable to have. Alatariel, who called herself Darcy, would marry him. Since the Hyphae was sick, he would agree to their wedding, and on the night after, he would rob her of her powers. She would be his toy.

He glanced back at her, licking his lips in anticipation. She couldn't know what power she had. She was dull and dim, and couldn't see a mountain if it were in her face.

''Elendas'.'' She called, running up to walk beside him. She was beautiful, in her low-cut gown and the improvement to her features was wonderful. He had know that only the Azzur daughter would react to her blood being drawn. And soon he would have her powers.

The Hyphae's chambers loomed before them, great branches of the Elder tree spreading out and protecting the golden dome. It was truly beautiful, and inside was the greatest sight on any world. He had once enjoyed studying the masterpiece of nature, binding the worlds and Igdricils life-force together, its roots humming with power and knowledge. So much knowledge it had led him to Alatariel. He had murdered her mother, and her sister for their power. He could finish the job.

* * *

**Stephen Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum...**

Stephen felt a pain in his side, blood bursting from his nose. His outburst of pain brought Wong running, and his Tibetan servant looked thoroughly concerned.

''Get the bandages.'' Stephen gasped. He felt weak, and his powers had left him. He felt mortality returning, and felt older than he really was. Every bruise he had gained in his last battle came back, flooding his body with pain. As soon as his power left, it partially returned. But he still felt the lack of magic inside of him. What was happening?

Wong wiped him up, cleaning up the blood form the floor. Stephen knew where magic was kept, and knew someone had touched the Elder Tree. Someone was stealing his power.


	10. The Nexus and the Hyphae

**Thankyou all for your support. I really appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Darcy followed Elendas' into the golden structure, curiosity sparking within her. Her breath was taken away as they entered.

The roots of the tree had filled the room, curling a clinging to the shining walls. Huge heart-shaped leaves hung in front of her, and withing them she could see light. At her touch, it burst into light, the tree was filled with beautiful color. Power hummed through her whole body, and she watched in awe as something more beautiful than the northern lights played across the gold and silver walls of the dome.

''You have awakened the Elder Tree Alatariel Azzur Daughter. Welcome to the Hyphae.''

Darcy spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She was surprised to see a rather old man. He had a smooth wrinkled face, and had strange leaf tattoos around his eyes and on his hands. He opened his mouth to say more but a fit of coughing hit him.

''Grand Hyphae!'' Elendas' ran to his side, appearing almost out of no where. He helped the old man to a soft bed, laying his head down on the pillow before he allowed himself to sit.

Darcy wanted to help, but instead fiddled with her dress sleeve and hovered over the two men.

''Come closer.'' The old man breathed, taking rasping breaths. ''I need to see your face.''

Darcy obeyed, not wanting to deprive the old man of anything. He reminded her of Kathy's dad, before he had passed away.

''You have grown up so much in the past years. I was right to put you on earth. I hope that you will grow to be as great of a queen as your mother.'' He coughed again, turning his face away from her. ''Elendas'... You too have grown strong in the ways of the magic. Do not seek the riches your father did.''

''I will not Grand Hyphae.'' Elendas' replied, looking at his feet.

''The Elder Tree is sick and withering. Your presence will restore the pure magic into the tree. And keep the light with Mica.'' The old man put his hand on her cheekbone, muttering foreign phrases. A sharp pain in her cheek made her flinch, but she stayed still, as if under a trance. She wanted to move, but couldn't.

* * *

Stephen looked up to the sky. Feeling as if all the power had left him was disturbing, but having to hail a cab was worse.

A cab pulled up, and gestured at him to get in the back. He did, hating the way the taxi driver smelled and looked. When the young man; who was named Carl Pieter, spit something black out of his mouth and onto the dashboard Stephen decided enough was enough.

''Pull over. I am not degrading myself to this.'' He mumbled the last part, paying the man two dollars as he left. Carl flipped him the bird, but Stephen honestly didn't care. Walking was better than riding in ''that''.

After a mile of walking in the now dark city, he came to a dark less used road. He followed it, not liking thew stench of the swamp as he neared the Nexus.

A dark figure stopped him, blocking his path. He was always stopped in this manner. Stephen sighed, looking up at the huge beast. It could sense his fear, and snorted in anger. Swamp thing hated fear, and would seek the cause until it was destroyed.

''I need to use the Nexus. My powers are draining. Please.'' Stephen looked up at the creatures dark eyes, willing the man inside of him to comply. Swamp Thing shifted his feet and moved aside, allowing Stephen to continue in his journey.

Stephen hadn't been to the Nexus since Clea; his wife's death. No longer could he hide. He needed to get to Mica and if that meant passing the Dark Dimension so be it.


	11. So many Curses

_Loki's head jerked up from the book he was reading when the door opened. He had been studying the ancient mystical arts, and the distraction was not welcome._

_''I see you have the boring studies, where as I have the ability to reverse gravity already... Odinson.'' The boy hissed the last part, floating his book away from his hands. _

_''Give me my book back.'' Loki said simply, not even trying to compete with the Dark-elf. Elendas' would realize who his better was when Loki started his real studies. His teacher, Amora, was just taking her time. She didn't want to rush his talent._

_''Of course you highness. I wouldn't want you to alert the guards.'' He threw back his head, his smooth laughter filling the empty library. Loki rolled his eyes, and levitated a small book over Elendas'. _

_''Oh. You have got potential. Already teaching yourself?'' Elendas' seemed to suffer a transformation. His skin became light, almost like Loki's, and his eyes grew bright and round. He sat across from him, smiling eagerly. The book fell to the ground, forgotten._

_''I am so intrigued Odinson. You must be learning from the books only, right?'' The now pale-haired and pale-skinned boy asked, checking to make sure no one was listening._

_''I am.'' Loki replied, becoming interested like Elendas'. What could he have done to have caught the attention of the Dark-elf refugee?_

_''I have a deal to make. Teach me what you have learned, do my studies, and in turn, I'll teach you more advanced spells.'' The offer sat on the table, looking delicious in every way possible._

_''Brother!'' Thor's voice called, also younger and smaller._

_''Loki. This is your chance to show your worth.'' Elendas' watched him with greedy eyes, wanting more than anything for Loki to say yes._

_''You have... A deal.''_

* * *

Loki snapped to attention, his breath was coming in quick short breaths. Darcy was standing over him, an amused expression on her face. Loki glared at her, and stuck his tongue out.

''You gonna get off the floor?'' Darcy asked, hands on her hips. Loki growled, and stood, rubbing his head where he had hit it on the floor.

''I was planning on it love.'' He whispered, putting a hand on her cheek and pulling on her platinum hair.

Darcy smacked his hand, snorting in a most unladylike way. Loki felt relief flood through him. She was returning to her normal... Well, she was returning to the way she 'normally' acted. Loki didn't feel like her behavior was normal, no matter what world they were in together.

''I went to the Hyphae and the old guy gave me a freaky tatoo like everyone else in this kingdom.'' Her words sounded so unimportant, but they took him by surprise.

''What? Let me see. Now.'' He yanked her face closer, and distinctly saw the leaf patterns decorating her cheekbone. They were a light color of sliver, and it took him some time to realize they were even there.

''Yeah. Uh your hurting me.'' She pulled away from him and looked him up and down. ''You okay cause you're acting like I've died every time something happens.''

''It's...'' Loki remembered the dream. He wasn't allowed to tell her of Elendas' and his goal. His curse prevented that. He could only pray that her naivety kept her alive... for now. ''Nothing. It's nothing. I just worry too much after the accident in the Jotunheim.''


	12. Discovery

Darcy lay in her bedroom, Loki's warm arm over her. He had been acting oddly of late, and was hiding something she was sure of it. She gently eased out of bed, creeping out of her bedroom. Her light shift barely protected her from the fierce wind that was howling through the castle. It was odd. This was the first time in her whole visit to Mica that it had been windy or had rained.

And now, it was storming. Rain and snow made slush and ice, and she carefully made her way to the garden. It too, was frozen over, but at least there she knew she wouldn't slip as easily. The wind stopped suddenly, but the sky remained dark. It was almost as if someone was waiting for another person to come out of hiding, so that the pursuer could destroy his prey.

A shiver of fear crawled up her spine, and she ran through the garden, heading for the Elder Tree's dome. There she knew she would be safe, nothing could ease her fears. It was almost as if the Guardian's arms were around her.

She slipped and fell onto her face, pain blinded her, and she struggled to her feet. Her hands were bleeding, and her ankle was swelling. She cursed under her breath, and glanced back at the palace before continuing towards the Elder Tree. It was slow travel, and her ankle hurt.

Stumbling into the wall of the dome that protected the tree had not helped, and she slowly made her was to the door. The glass panes that had been in one of the doors was destroyed, and an ominous feeling spread through her. Shouting met her ears, and she leaned closer.

''You are a fool old man! The power I have taken and will take cannot harm this old Tree! It will continue to restore me, until the dark elves are restored!'' Elendas' roared, his voice was dark and cruel. Darcy leaned closer and her leg gave out. She fell hands out in front of her onto the glass, her hands screaming. The yelling paused, and she heard Elendas' curse.

She hurriedly made her way to the base of the tree, clambering into its roots, where she would be safe.

''Who did you tell of our meeting old man?''

''No one knows. No one has seen through your lies. I was to weak to leave the Last Elder Tree, and you have been given the rights of kingship. What do you plan to do to the Azzure Daughter? Execute her on your wedding night?'' The hyphae rasped, anger underlining his voice.

''No, I will drain her of her power, and then cast her off. She refuses me for the scoundrel Loki.''

''He values her. And unlike you he has repented of his horrendous ways.''

''Him!? Never. He will play her as he has played everyone,. like he played me.'' Elendas paused, and his face was suddenly looming down at her. ''Oh joy. Now I have to kill you now.''


End file.
